In the construction of roads, parking lots, buildings, or the like, the task of checking and/or setting grade is performed with a level rod, a hand level, a level support, and a cut sheet providing data supplied by the responsible engineer. With the available equipment, several calculations must be made in checking and/or setting grade so that higher pay personnel must be available to direct or make the necessary calculations than the lower pay construction crew members.